


Ink

by morgan_cian



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-10
Updated: 2008-02-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> This was really weird, so be kind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink

“So you’ve thought about it?”

 

“Yes and I’m still not sure. It’s permanent.”

 

“Yeah, so.”

 

“So, where are you going with this, Greg?” Nick pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and sat back.

 

“You are telling me you’ve never wanted to get inked?” Greg returned. He rested his chin in his palms.

 

This was an ongoing discussion. Greg wanted Nick’s name tattooed into his skin. He wanted Nick to do the same.

 

“Have you ever thought what if, G? You could always want to be with someone other than me?” Nick said logically.

 

Greg frowned. He walked around the kitchen table and straddled Nick’s hips. “How can you say that, Nicky?” He trailed his fingers across Nick’s naked chest.

 

“It’s a reasonable possibility.” Nick said, gripping his lover’s hips. He dipped his fingers into the waistband of the soft flannel boxers.

 

“You never want to talk about a certain subject, G.” Nick smiled as his lover crossed his arms. “You want my name marked into your skin but you won’t consider a commitment ceremony.”

 

“Idntwnjxit.” Greg mumbled, ducking his head.

 

“Care to run that by me again.”

 

Greg huffed, his cheeks turning red. “I don’t want to jinx it. I’m afraid, Nicky. We go through the whole ceremony; everything is rainbows and roses and then BAM!! Relationship road kill.”

 

Nick chuckled and pulled Greg into a possessive kiss. This was his man, forever. If he could just get the hard head to agree, “Most say tattoos are the kiss of death, G.”

 

Greg rolled his eyes and tried to get off of Nick’s lap but the older man pulled him closer. “We want the same things, baby. Just wrap your mind around it and ask me again.” With that Nick eased Greg onto his feet and left the kitchen for the bedroom.

 

Nick pulled out the commitment rings and counted to five. At three his lover slid in on socked feet across the hardwood floor. Greg tackled him to the bed and once again straddled his hips.

 

“You really want me?” Greg looked like a little boy on Christmas morning. “Unto death do us part, really want me?”

 

Nick cupped the back of Greg’s neck and pulled him down on his chest. As he kissed the younger man, he rolled him onto his back. He held the ring in front of Greg’s nose. “Let no man put asunder.” He slipped the ring on Greg’s finger with smile that seemed to light up the room. “Now where do you want me tattooed, baby?”

 

Greg’s laughter filled the room. It soon turned to gasps of passion and lust.

 

*~*

 

He lay on the table, a light covering across his ass as the artist inked his lower back. Nick sat by Greg’s side, examining his new tattoo in the mirror. It was an intricate design of ogham script across his outer bicep. The symbols made up Greg’s name, forever marked with his lover’s name. Nick was being scripted on Greg’s lower back in the same ogham style where Nick’s fingers gripped him in the throes of passion.

 

“So, indoors or outdoors?” Nick asked over Greg’s quiet hiss.

 

“Outdoors,” the younger man whimpered. The needles stung, “And barefoot.”

 

“Barefoot?” Nick glanced down at his lover in surprise. But Greg just glared at him. “Barefoot it is.”

 

“Small or large?” Greg asked through gritted teeth.

 

“Don’t know yet.” Nick grimaced at the burning in his own arm. He gently carded the younger man’s soft hair. His heart pounded at the markings on his lover.  _Mine_!! He crowed mentally. 

 

The whirring of the needles stopped and the tattoo artist started to help Greg sit up. One low warning growl from Nick had the man stepping back.

 

Greg held onto the blanket covering his hips and pressed his face into Nick’s chest. “Easy big fella.”

 

Nick just cupped Greg’s neck and glared.

 

*~*

 

“Yes. That, please Nicky, _that_.” Greg groaned and bucked into Nick’s thrusts.

 

Nick brushed his fingers over the small Greg’s back and grinned. “That? Or _that_?” He swiveled his hips.

 

“That! That!” Greg panted. Nick pushed him over the edge, causing his toes to curl as he sprayed his seed onto the bed.

 

Nick groaned as he came. He fell to Greg’s side and pulled his lover into his arms. His hand settled possessively on Greg’s lower back. Greg chuckled breathlessly.

 

“What, G?” Nick pushed the sweaty hair off the younger man’s forehead to look into the deep brown eyes. He enjoyed Greg’s warm weight resting against him.

 

“I knew tattoos were the way to go.” Greg playfully bit Nick’s nipple, causing the older man to hiss and squirm.

 

“You did, did you?”

 

“Admit it, Nicky. Possessive much?”

 

Nick gripped Greg’s ass, trailing his finger down the valley. His heart beat with dark pleasure at the wet opening that leaked his seed.  _Mine_!!

 

“Maybe.” Nick replied with a small smile.

 

“Right.” Greg rolled his eyes and rested his head on Nick’s chest. “So we are really going to do this?”

 

“Yeah.” Nick replied with butterflies in his stomach. “We just have to set a date. We will need to meet with Grissom.”

 

“Ugh.” Greg snorted. “Don’t bring up Grissom after fucking me through the mattress.”

 

“Yeah, well, we have to. Unless you have changed your mind.”

 

Greg rolled on top of his lover and pinned Nick down. “No way, Tex, ‘til death do us part, remember.”

 

Nick kissed his lover’s tempting lips with a smile. “We’re getting married.”

 

  



End file.
